This is a five-year training and research proposal a) to use national and local survey data to specify theory-based models of smoking, as a component of lifestyle and b) to test these models using smoking cessation interventions in state agency worksites. Data from the 1985 National Helath Interview Survey (NHIS) Health Promotion and Disease Prevention Supplement will be used to specify the relative influence of cognitive and sociodemographic variables on the likelihood of a person's being a smoker. Using the Hispanic Health and Nutrition Examination Survey data, we will study acculturation as an interveining variable in the relationships of gender and age to smoking among Hispanics. Concurrent with the survey research and integral to it will be intervention programs designed to test relationships between specific cognitive and social/physical environmental variables and smoking. This will enable us to test hypotheses from the cross-sectional research. The first intervention project "A Competition Strategy for Worksite Smoking Behavior" tests the impact of low and high social facilitation on the proportion of employees who volunteer for a self-help smoking cessation program (program penetration) and quit rates (both for the program and total worksite) at the completion of the program, six months, and one year later. A second intervention will be to examine the treatment outcomes of self-help and group smoking cessation programs at a state agency worksite. Of particular interest will be the interaction effect of the individual difference variable of self-efficacy and treatment category. For all interventions, we will determine the relationships of cognitive factors (intention to quit, beliefs about the consequences of smoking, and self-efficacy to cope with urges to smoke), social influences (the smoking behaviors of co-workers, family and friends and their attitudes towards the smoker's quitting), smoking history (frequency and duration of smoking, number and duration of quitting attempts), treatment type and demographic variables on smoking behavior at each follow-up point. These findings will be used to design additional smoking cessation research interventions.